


Christmas, Stubbornness and Enchanted Mistletoes

by princenyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: Hogwarts AU, Hufflepuff!Mark, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, Slytherin!Jinyoung, jinyoung's shorter in this story lmao, there's made up stuff and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princenyoung/pseuds/princenyoung
Summary: Thanks to Jackson, Mark’s now followed around by an enchanted mistletoe.It's all fun and games if it goes away in a day or two but that isn't the case - there's a catch to it.It will only go away if the right person kisses him.





	Christmas, Stubbornness and Enchanted Mistletoes

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck lmao

“Jackson _fucking_ Wang, you get this thing away from me before I actually end up chopping your dick off and feeding it to the three headed dogs!” Mark yells, running around the Hufflepuff common room and trying to catch Jackson by the end of his robe which was flying behind him — For someone who’s shorter than him, he sure can run fast. None of their house mates could stop them, avoiding them at all costs and getting out of the way before they were rammed into by either one of them.

 

“I already told you I can’t unenchant it!” Jackson shouts back, shrieking when he cranes his neck and sees Mark hot on his heels. As a last, desperate attempt to escape, he grabs the nearest hostage who happens to be Youngjae and hides behind him, gripping him by his arms.

 

“Get out from behind him and face me like the man you are, you fucking coward,” Mark seethes, glowering at the shorter boy who was cowering behind an irritated Youngjae.

 

“I’m sorry! I was just trying to test out my skills in wand magic a-and then that happened! I _swear_ I didn’t mean to bewitch it so it would follow you around, I would never in a million years do this to you!” Jackson cries. “Please forgive me, I did not mean for any of this to happen.” His pleads for mercy are ignored as Mark side steps Youngjae easily — Youngjae wasn’t even trying to protect Jackson — and grabs the back of Jackson’s collar, yanking him away from Youngjae. “Oh god, I’m going to die! Someone do something about this!” Jackson yells, his dramatics ignored by the rest of his housemates. They were too used to this already — Jackson fucking something up at the expense of Mark and then Mark getting riled up by his endless bullshit. Dropping his act, Jackson glares at the rest of his housemates, scathingly. “You guys will be _sorry._ And you, Choi Youngjae, you unloyal comrade! We are now declared _rivals_!” he proclaims, pointing an accusing finger in Youngjae’s direction.

 

Youngjae smiles and waves at him, which only causes Jackson to become even more annoyed as Mark drags him out of the common room.

 

“Where are you taking me?” Jackson sighs, giving up on struggling. Mark’s grip on him was too strong, and it’s only going to tighten if he continues squirming around. He will escape _somehow_ , but for now, he will have to comply.

 

“To Professor Sprout. She will deal with you for _this_ ,” Mark answers. Jackson’s eyes widen, tugging at Mark’s grip.

 

“Oh my god, please don’t do this to me! She will kill me!” he begs. If he could, he would grovel for forgiveness if it’s the last thing he has to do to not be dragged to the head of the house’s office and receive yet another detention for his misbehaviour and mischief. He’s pretty sure Professor Sprout hates him by now. He can’t do that, though, not with Mark’s strong grip keeping him up and standing.

 

“Should have thought about it before you decided to enchant this mistletoe now, don’t you think?” Mark says, smugness lacing his voice as he hears the despair in his best friend’s voice. He wasn’t really going to take him to Professor Sprout though, he knew how much trouble he’d get into and he’d probably end up getting a Howler from his mother once again for the shit he’s pulled. Scaring him shitless probably wouldn’t do the trick in making him learn his lesson but it satisfied him, none-the-less. Jackson’s bugging later on would be a small price to pay, especially since he couldn't possibly do any worse than making this stupid mistletoe hover casually above his head.

 

However, when he turns the corner, his plans on scaring Jackson further washes away from his mind as a particular Park Jinyoung comes into sight, smiling and all the while chattering away with Jaebum.He doesn’t notice Mark just standing there and staring at him until he breaks eye contact with Jaebum and looks ahead of him. His smile widens when he sees Mark, eyes glinting with something Mark couldn’t really put a finger on. He doesn’t even realise he has loosened his grip on Jackson as Jinyoung approaches them, which allows for Jackson to escape his vicinity and drag a clueless Jaebum along with him. Jaebum’s protests goes unheard as Jinyoung and Mark stand in front of each other, with Jinyoung smiling widely and Mark panicking internally.

 

“Jinyoung,” he greets casually, successfully hiding his panic and keeping his composure.

 

“Hey,” Jinyoung replies, easily, smile softening ever so slightly. “What did Jackson do this time?” he questions, an added amusement to his eyes as they flicker up towards the mistletoe floating above Mark’s head. A soft sound of acknowledgement escapes his lips. “It’s Christmas so it’s not too embarrassing since many people have gone home but you should get this thing away from you quickly so it would stop bugging you,” he suggests, laughing merrily.

 

Mark groans in annoyance, raking his fingers through his hair, making his frustration the more evident. “He keeps making me into the laughing stock and it’s frankly quite annoying,” he grunts, rolling his eyes. “He’s so insufferable. Sometimes. Not always,” he adds, trying to make sure he doesn’t sound like a total dickhead.

 

“Yeah, I understand. Yugyeom and Bambam always gang up to screw me over,” Jinyoung says, eyes flashing for a second with momentary annoyance at the mention of the two. “Anyway,” he says, composing himself before he ends up ranting about the two youngest ones, “good luck with that thing, I hope the right person comes to you soon,” he says, a twinkle in his eyes. “I need to borrow a few books. See you at the Great Hall later for dinner? I will sit with you guys,” he says, and Mark smiles, nodding.

 

“Thanks, I really do hope this gets taken care of soon. And of course. I will see you then,” Mark answers.

 

After bidding their farewells and going their separate ways, Mark starts to entertain the thought of having Jinyoung’s soft lips pressed against his, blushing as one thought leads to another and he has to shake the thoughts out of his head before he thinks of anything too inappropriate.

 

Well, hopefully the right person does come along soon, even though he highly doubts it because the only _right person_ he wants coming along is Jinyoung himself.

 

—

 

Christmas break was over. The celebrations have ended, students have returned and a new year of learning and gaining more experience and knowledge has dawned on all of them.

 

They all fall back into the same, hurried yet strangely comforting routine.

 

During the few weeks of break, Mark has had several people coming up to him, asking to kiss him. It was always a light peck, and nothing more. More people were added to the list as soon as Christmas break was over.

 

No use.

 

None of them could help him remove this stupid mistletoe hanging from above his head. Jackson would laugh at him on the daily at first, and Mark wouldn’t be bothered to shut him up, which caused the laughter to dwindle down and before long, Jackson had stopped laughing at his misery altogether and moved onto his next target — Bugging Jaebum and trying to cast a spell on him so he would allow Jackson to talk to him without honourifics.

 

It was all for the best, because Mark could be left alone with his thoughts at long last.

 

“At least twenty people have kissed me, so I’m surprised I haven’t contracted something by now,” Mark says, on a fine Saturday evening as he and Youngjae lazes on the common room’s sofas, near the fireplace, warming themselves up. They decided not to go to Hogsmeade with their peers, preferring to stay in the common room, with the comfortable embrace of the warmth, instead of practically dying outside in the cold. Mark’s forgotten his scarf and keeps forgetting to ask his mother to send it to him, so this is all for the best, and Youngjae just couldn’t be bothered tagging along today.

 

“Way more than twenty people have kissed you,” Youngjae corrects. “Has Jinyoung hyung made a move by now?”

 

Only Youngjae knows about his crush on the younger one.

 

Mark sighs, flopping onto his stomach and looking up to see the mistletoe dancing around his head, as if taunting him. He reaches a hand out and slaps at it, only for it whizz away from his hand and circle his head. Giving up, he looks into the fireplace as it crackles away in its place.

 

“He hasn’t. All he has been doing is laugh at my several recounts of random people kissing me and me worrying they’ve had their mouths somewhere I wouldn’t want to imagine,” he says, folding his arms on the arm of the couch and and resting his chin on them. “And plus, it’s not like I expect him to want to kiss me all of a sudden. Unless he’s bored and floored for what to do, then I won’t be expecting him to be doing that any time soon.”

 

And maybe, for that, he spoke way too soon.

 

It was on a snowy Tuesday morning, before classes started, when Jinyoung shows up in front the Hufflepuff’s common room and waits for him to come out. “Hyung!” he says, catching the older’s attention. Mark looks over at him, surprised, and after telling Youngjae to go along without him, he approaches a shy-looking Jinyoung who was fiddling with his hands.

 

A pleasant smile decorates his lips as he asks, “What’s up?”

 

“Um, can we meet outside in the courtyard tonight, an hour before curfew?” Jinyoung questions, a noticeable nervous edge to his voice. “I-It won’t take long, I think,” he says, lifting his head up to look at Mark, cheeks and the tips of his ears a bit red. Mark decides to attribute that to the cold and nods his head.

 

“Sure,” he answers, his warm smile making Jinyoung smile, too.

 

“Great,” Jinyoung breathes. “Well, I’ll be off to class then!” he says, turning around and hurrying off into the other direction before Mark could say anything else.

 

Shaking off the confusion as to why Jinyoung was acting this way and attributing it to the oncoming stress, he makes his way to his first class of the day, not wanting to be yelled at for being late two weeks in a row.

 

—

  

After asking Jackson to borrow his scarf for the night, which Jackson immediately said a yes to without questions asked, he heads to the courtyard to meet the younger. Jinyoung was already there once he arrives at the courtyard, dressed in warm clothes, his green and silver scarf wrapped around his neck, hands shoved deep into his robe pockets.

 

“Hey! Sorry for being late,” Mark apologises as he stops in front of the younger. “I had to ask Jackson if I could borrow his scarf since I forgot mine at home and never asked for it to be delivered to me,” he explains, even though there was really no need for him to explain. Maybe this is his way of not wanting to get onto Jinyoung’s bad side. That’s the _last_ thing he wanted for to happen.

 

“It’s fine! I totally understand, no need to explain yourself,” Jinyoung answers, and the nervous edge to his voice was once again, present, and even more noticeable than earlier on. “I’m glad you came.”

 

An awkward silence lingers between them for a few, long, minutes before Jinyoung speaks up again. “So I see the right person hasn’t kissed you yet,” he says, softly, staring at the mistletoe above Mark’s head, which was quivering ever so slightly. Mark looks up and notices the quivering has become worse — It’s been bad since this morning after his small talk with Jinyoung, but it’s only getting worse. He brushes his thoughts aside and decides to focus on Jinyoung, the ever so perfect boy standing in front of him. “I’ve read somewhere before that enchanted mistletoes quiver when the right person is just around the corner,” Jinyoung informs, lightly, the twinkle in his eyes returning once again.

 

“Really?” Mark questions, cluelessly. “That’s cool. Anyway, what’s up? Why did you want to meet me at this hour?”

 

“Because not a lot of people would be around to witness what I’m about to do,” Jinyoung answers, and Mark doesn’t get the time to question what he means by that when the younger wraps his arms around Mark’s neck and leans in, pressing his lips against Mark’s, causing a surge of warmth to run through the both of them at the mere contact of their lips.

 

Mark’s first instinct is to respond, arms wrapping around Jinyoung’s waist and pulling the younger closer to him, eyes coming to a close as he kisses the younger back. Their lips move in synch against each other’s and Mark’s not sure if Jinyoung’s a natural at this or if he’s had a lot of experience in this department but none of the kisses prior to this one could compare to how good this one was. His teeth finds Jinyoung’s bottom lip, and, taking it between his teeth, he tugs at and nibbles it softly. Jinyoung opens his mouth at that, allowing Mark to slip his tongue inside his mouth and explore the sweetness that is _Jinyoung,_ tongues moving against each other. A thrill runs down Mark’s spine as Jinyoung’s fingers curl around the back of his hair, tugging softly at his locks, eliciting a soft moan to fall from Mark’s parted lips. He could feel Jinyoung’s mischievous smile against his lips, and he falls even harder than he’s already fallen in the first place.

 

It seems that, amidst it all, they didn’t hear the mistletoe emitting a soft _pop_ and disappearing from above Mark’s head at long last, and it isn’t until they pull away and glance up did they realise the pest was finally gone. A breath of relief leaves Mark’s swollen lips as he looks down and meets eyes with Jinyoung. They stare at each other, arms still wrapped tightly around one another, before bursting out into laughter.

 

It really was this easy, no matter how unbelievable it may be.

 

As they finally manage to calm down, Mark takes a hold of Jinyoung’s hands, gazing at him with a soft smile decorating his lips. “So does this mean you’re the one for me?” he questions, and Jinyoung smiles at him, adoration in his eyes as he nods.

 

“Yeah. Yeah, I think it does. And I’m glad.”

 

After another long, sweet kiss, they decide to hurry back to their dormitories before the curfew decides to slap them both in the face. Before parting ways, Jinyoung pulls Mark in for another quick kiss.

 

“I hope we can do this more often,” he says, lightly and, pulling away, he turns around and runs off without hearing Mark’s answer.

 

Mark doesn’t miss the evident blush on his cheeks, though, which only serves to make his smile grow wider.

 

They _definitely_ will be doing this more often.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mess!


End file.
